Bring me back to life
by Naudreyhaven
Summary: One of my versions of Haven s4. Pairing Audrey&Nathan because of Naudrey3 first fanfic and sorry , there might be mistakes cause English is not my mother tongue...
1. Chapter 1

Rain lashed at his faceas he walked up the slope. Nathan Wuornos was in Kick´em Jenny Neck. Again. He looked around, searching for clues, which could help him to find Audrey. His Audrey.

"What do you want?" A familiar voice asked behind him.Nathan turned and saw a black-claud agent Howard. "I want her back. And our son too. And Duke." "Do you deserve it?" Howard asked thoughtfully. "I dunno. But she does. She didn´t do anything wrong. She deserves to have a life. She didn´t want to go away. Besides we have much to do. The troubles didn´t stop, you know that. Something went wrong and I can´t handle this alone. Haven needs her help and so do I. I need her." Nathan answered. "Okay then. You want to see her and get her back. Right. I got it. But remember this, Nathan: this was your choice." Silently the Barn appeared in front of them. "You can go, Wuornos."

"Are ya ready?" Nathan asked himself. "Why not? Come on, hurry up, she´s in there!" Voice shouted in his head. He put his hand on the door handle and stepped in.


	2. Chapter 2

"Audrey!" He yelled. "Audrey, I came to get you back! Haven needs you! I need you! He started to run along the corridor. "Audrey!"

"Here." Her small voice answered. "I´m here Nathan. Why...? How did you...?"

Nathan turned around and saw her. Tears began to fall from his eyes as he threw his arms around her. "Audrey..." He whispered against her neck.

"Nathan." Audrey wiped the tears away from his cheeks. "Why did you come?" Now she was crying too.

"I came to get you back to Haven, I couldn´t live without you Audrey and the Troubles are still there. You have to..."

"Nathan...I can´t. I´m so sorry..."

"But Howard...Why?"

"Nathan something went wrong, I´m not coming to Haven, ever. Even in 27 years, Nathan I´m sorry...I´m dying." Audrey whispered crying.

"No! I´m not gonna let it happen! You won´t die, I promise Audrey. I am not losing you again! I´m gonna fix this."

"Nathan...You can´t do it Nathan. This is the last goodbye."

"No! Audrey, don´t do this! No! I love you Audrey!" Nathan cried.

"I love you too, always have and always will." She whispered and then she was gone.

"No!" Nathan shouted. "Come back, Audrey!"

"She´s not coming back, Nathan. This was your choice." Howard had appeared there.

"It was not! No! Get her back!" And then everything went dark and he started to fall to an endless void.


	3. Chapter 3

"NO!" Nathan woke up screaming. The scream echoed in his house as he sat up. _It was just dream._ She wasn´t dead. But the truth weren´t better, it just hurted ´cause she was still gone, and he was still alone.

Six months. He had been six months in hell and it never ended. His life was filled with pain and it was just growing all the time.

Nathan groped his bottle of whiskey from the floor. It was empty, and he would have needed it. Really. Because of that fucking nightmare. It was still clear in his mind and felt so real. But nightmares weren´t worst dreams. Worse were those where she was back, safe and alive and loving him. Where they were how they were meant to be. Together. And the feel when he woke up and it was just a stupid dream. And it hurted him. Damn much.

And 3.40 at night, six months after he had lost everything he had, Nathan Wuornos still in a little drunk fell asleep crying.

Morning dawned grey for Nathan, as always. He didn´t want to get up. It felt like sorrow had blurred his thoughts. Today was his day-off. He had taken more day-offs since Audrey disappeared. At day-offs he tried to understand and figure out more about the Barn and how it worked and that kind of stuff. But it was hard to think about that so he get drunk quite often. At work he had more to think about, but it was kinda oppressive when people were whispering behind his back, asking questions about Audrey or staring at him strangely. But thankfully not so often anymore.

"I am weak." He thought. "I´m weak without her."

"No, Nathan you are not. You are the strongest man I´ve ever met."

Nathan jumped probably meters into air fright. It was Audreys voice. Audrey´s voice in his head.

"And now I´m getting lunatic too."

"Nathan stop it." Her voice was speaking again. "You have to listen. The troubles aren´t gone, I guess, ´cause something went wrong. The Barn is different, maybe distroying. So I should come back."

"You do." Nathan´s voice failed.

"There´s one thing that can bring me back."

"What is it?"

"You."

"Me. But how in the hell I could...?"

"You know, Nathan. Think about it."

"I don´t." Nathan was really confused but same time something started to felt like there was still some meaning in his life. "Tell me, Audrey."

But she was already gone if she even ever was there in his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

_Walk in the rain_  
_Smell the flowers_  
_Stop along the way_  
_Build sandcastles_  
_Go on field trips_  
_Find out how things work_  
_Tell stories_  
_Say the magic words_  
_Trust the universe_

Rain lashed at his face as he walked up the slope. Nathan Wuornos was in Kick'em Jenny Neck. Again. But this time it wasn't a dream, he really was there.  
"You're crazy. You have already tried to get her back. Didn't work." He thought. But something in his mind told him to go on.

There it was. The place where the Barn had been. And what could he do. "Nothing. You're a stupid, weak man. Go home, drink something, leave this place." But he didn't. He just stood there and thought how could these things work.  
"Try. You have to try." He told himself. Nathan took a deep breath and started to talk: " Hey. It's me, Nathan Wuornos . I'm here because..." He stopped and thought frantically what should he say. " I'm here because the troubles didn't stop, although Audrey went to the Barn. And there's people who doesn't belong there. We need her. She's the only one who can stop the troubles. So, I request, let Audrey come back, and let also those other people out, and we can find a way to stop this." Nothing happened.

_It didn't work._

Nathan felt numb. He had been sure that it would have worked. But it didn't. He was really disappointed and turned to draw away.

_Go home, drink something._

Suddenly a familiar noise started behind him. The Barn. It was coming. He turned back and saw it. And it spat Duke out as fast as it had taken him.  
"Duke!" Nathan called and ran to him. "Duke, glad you're back, where's Audrey?"

"I didn't find her. How did we come back? It's not been 27 years, isn't it?

"No, it's been six months. The troubles are still here and somehow I just... I don't know what happened. I just asked you to come back. But I have to find Audrey now."

"Nathan it's dangerous in there. You can't go! It's distroying."

"I have to find her!" Nathan tried to break away from Duke.

"Nathan, wait. She's over there."

Nathan turned and saw her. She was standing at the door of the Barn with Howard. Her hair was light brown, her clothes black and so different and she had a nose jewelry.

"No!" Nathan shouted. " No! Let me go, Duke!" He started to run and all what was in his mind was that she could still remember. Now he was much closer. "Audrey!" Nathan panted. She didn't even turn her head. " Audrey!" He tried again and grabbed her arm.

"Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing?! Hands off!"

"You don't remember." Nathan whispered.

"What!?"

"No, nothing. I'm sorry. I thought... No, you just looked like... Never mind. Sorry." Nathan turned away. He knew that the tears were coming even he couldn't feel them.

The new Audrey and Howard continued their walk and Nathan heard her to say that hopefully all people here were not like that man.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you okay?" Duke's familiar voice asked. He was right behind him. Nathan didn't answer.  
"Nathan, it's gonna be okay." Duke placed his hand to Nathan's shoulder but he brushed it away.

" No, it's not!" Nathan shouted. His head was filled with anger, pain and sorrow. "You don't know what I've been trough. Six months ago I lost everything I had. My best friend, my son that I never got to know and the woman I love. Then I was alone for a half year. And when they come back, what do I find? The woman I'm in love with doesn't remember me and she's only hoping that she would never meet people like me again. And am I okay with all this? Absolutely not."

"Calm down,Nathan."

"How could I?! It was hard to live without her and now it's gotta be harder, 'cause every time I see her I just want to hold her in my arms, feel her and tell her to never leave me again, but I can't! her !  
And I never told her that. But neither did she if she even..."

"She did."

"What?"

"Audrey loved you, and she told it to you."

"She didn't, Duke, I remember every second that I've spent with her and..."

"Also those when you were dead?" Duke cut her off. "Nathan when you were dead and we thought we had no chance to get you back anymore, Audrey was there with you. She was crying and sroking your face and talking to you."

"What did she say?" Nathan's angry voice was changed to a small whisper.

"She said that she was the one that was supposed to go. And that she loved you. That she always has and always will."

Nathan's eyes were filled with tears. "If I only knew... I would have told her back. I couldn't... I wasn't sure did she felt the same. And now I'm never gonna have a chance..."

"Maybe you do."

"How?"

"I know a person, um... what should I say... An old friend. I'm not sure if he's troubled but he can help people to remember things."

"Sounds like trouble and if it is, it won't work, 'cause Audrey is immune to the troubles."

"Yeah, but we can try, allright? I'll find him and arrange them a meeting."

"Thank you, Duke. I'm happy you're here."

"Should I believe that?" Duke smiled but his eyes were sad. He hugged him a little awkwardly. "Hope it works."


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally posting this chapter. Sorry, it took me so long time...and Thank you for all the reviews! Loved them so much:) thanks also for all followers and favorites:D**

* * *

Lexi DeWitt was waiting. She had a meeting, with a man she didn't know. The man had called her and told that he wanted to meet her. He had said that the issue was important. Strange indeed, Lexi has consented. She didn't usually meet strangers but that man had sounded interesting and Lexi was new in town and needed friends.

"Lexi DeWitt, I suppose." Man's voice stopped her thoughts. "Hello. My name is William."

Lexi lifted her gaze. "Yes. Hi." She flashed a smile.

William was quite tall, handsome and a polite looking man.

"Want something to drink?" William asked.

"No, thanks. I've got a little rush to look for apartments. But..."

"No, it's okay. Other time. You just got to Haven." William said and sat down.

"So, you said that you had something important to tell me, right?"

"Yes. Can I ask some questions first?"

"Okay. Are ya a reporter?" Lexi asked as William took out a pen and some paper.

"Nope. So, Lexi, where are you coming from?"

"From New York."

"All right. What's your job?"

"I work in bar. Are you sure that you're not a reporter?"

"Yes. So you're gonna work in bar here in Haven too?"

"Yeah. I just don't know where yet."

"Maybe here. This is the best bar and restaurant in Haven. My friend owns it. I can tell him about you. And actually there's an apartment up there."

"Oh, good. What a place! Maybe I could..."

"It's reserved. For this woman." William pitched a photo to the table. "Her name is Audrey Parker."

"Looks like me." Lexi was confused.

"Because it is you."

"Good joke, mr Reporter."

"Lexi, I'm serious."

"Hell no. Somebody's been editing photos."

"Lexi, this is important. Look." He put another two photos to the table. There were also the same woman but with different hair. "You are in these too." He said.

"You gotta be crazy." Lexi retorted. "I'm leaving."

"No, Lexi, listen. I'm gonna help you to remember who you are."

"You are sick. You know what? I just met a man who was like you. Just messed something about remembering."

"Lexi..."

"Just let me go now."

"Wait. Please. Can I finish what I was going to say. There's some things you need to know about Haven. Just listen me."

Lexi rolled her eyes but agreed to. "All right then."

Haven is not a normal town. There's people who has...um troubles. The troubles are some kind of supernatural powers. They come here every twenty-seven years. And when they do, you come here too."

"Look, I don't believe any word you are saying. Hey, let's make a deal. If you are right I'll eat dinner with you here. If you are not, you are gonna leave me alone."

"Can you listen? You are immune to the troubles. You are also the one who can stop them. Then when you have stopped them, you're gone for 27 years and when they start again, you return, but with a different name, hair and memories. But you are always somehow the same. You were this woman, Sarah, in 1956. Lucy you were in 1983 and this Audrey Parker in 2010."

"Shouldn't it be 2037 if I was that woman?"

"Yes. Six months ago when you were still Audrey, you went away but something went wrong. The troubles didn't stop."

"Okay, I can go back to New York and come back in 2037."

"Lexi, it's not that simple. You are here now, and you should be here now 'cause the troubles are now."

"I don't understand."

"You don't have to. But you need to remember you as Audrey."

"Well I don't."

"I can help you."

"Is that your trouble? Shouldn't I be immune?"

"You are but it's not my trouble. I'm not from Haven."

"But you still have supernatural powers? Wow, where's this world going?"

"Can I try, Lexi?"

"I... I don't know. This is such crazy, I don't know if I'm believing or not. Feels like a dream."

"I can help you , I promise."

"Okay, let's try, superman. What should I do?"

"Nothing. Just close your eyes and relax."

"This is silly." Lexi thought. "I could still stop this but I won't. I will let him try an when he realizes that he's wrong and fucking stupid, he needs to go to mental hospital."

Gradually her thoughts changed fuzzier and fuzzier like a gray curtain would have descended over them. And her last thought was that was this really working.

_She is driving a car. Changing radio channel. Suddenly the ground splits and the car swerves from the road. A man knocks the window and asks if she needs help. He saves her life._

**_Nathan._**

Memories strike against face. Pain bursts in head and she can't stop the flood of memories even she already remembers everything. All memories are not about Nathan, but they are strongest and brightest. Pain. Love. Yearning.

_I didn't feel it._

_Maybe you'll fix me someday._

_I'm glad you're staying._

_I can feel you._

Working with him.

Seeing him with Jess.

Kissing him to the cheek.

Seeing him holding her hands and crying in her surprise party.

Seeing him mad at her after the chief's death.

Holding his hand and telling him he was the one person that he could absolutely trust and realizing she was the only person and thing he could feel.

_I came back for you._

_It doesn't hurt. The only thing I feel is you._

_You could never fail me._

_I'm trying to protect you._

_You are not just my partner. Not anymore._

_I know who you are._

_We should have dinner. Together._

_Someone should be taking care of you right now._

_I'm gonna do whatever it takes. You know that right?_

_First time I felt your touch was the day you kissed me. Here. It was such a small thing for you but or me..._

_Parker, I'm still here._

_I'm gonna fix this._

_ I'm not gonna let this be our last night. I'm not giving up._

_Our son._

_I guess it was a way to be with you._

_You are not disappearing. Not this time_

_No! This is not goodbye!_

_Take me with you!_

_I'm gonna die before I let you go! Audrey don't do this!_

Seeing him dead.

Kissing him to lips for first time.

Hugging him after her kidnapping.

Pushing him away.

Telling him about the hunter meteor storm.

Seeing him with Jordan.

Seeing him dead once again.

Telling his dead body that she loved him.

Holding his hand so many times but still too little.

Telling him that she was sorry about pushing him away.

Dancing with him.

Realizing that James was _their_ son.

Kissing him before going away.

Saying goodbye for him.

Leaving him.

_Hurting_ him.

"Are ya okay?" William called her.

She opened her eyes. Everybody was staring at her.

"No. Yes. I remember. And I really need to go now." Tears stung in her eyes. "Thank you, William."

"You're welcome. Don't forget our dinner!" He called after her.

But she was already gone.


End file.
